This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Many of today's vehicles include cargo areas that are equipped with stowable vehicle seats. These stowable vehicle seats allow the cargo area of the vehicle to double as a passenger compartment and therefore give the vehicle greater flexibility and a higher occupant capacity. There are generally two types of stowable vehicle seats. In one known configuration, the stowable vehicle seat includes a seat back and a seat bottom that fold together and drop into the floor of the cargo area. In this configuration, the seat back and the seat bottom are connected and are positioned in close proximity to each other when stowed. One disadvantage of this configuration is that it requires a deep pocket in the floor of the cargo area because both the seat bottom and the seat back drop into the floor. Room for both the seat bottom and the seat back in the floor is not always available due to the mechanical configuration of the vehicle. For example, the frame, suspension, drivetrain, fuel tank, exhaust system, and other components of the vehicle may preclude a deep floor pocket. In addition, the seat bottom and the seat back are often made as thin as possible so that they fit into the floor of the cargo area. This often results in a small and uncomfortable vehicle seat that has minimal cushioning. Another known configuration is to mount the seat back against a wall of the vehicle and provide a seat bottom that folds up against the seat back. In accordance with this configuration, the seat bottom is substantially vertical in the stowed position and is arranged in close proximity to the seat back. One of the drawbacks associated with this configuration is that the seat bottom still takes up considerable room within the cargo area and therefore decreases the size of the cargo area. Accordingly, improved stowable vehicle seats are needed.